Doomed to Death
by BlueFlow
Summary: Hatori erwischt Akito in einer mehr als unangenehmen Situation. Doch bevor Akito diesen in der Luft zerreißen kann, bricht er zusammen...


Doomed to death

Prolog: Gott

Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen. Die Luft hatte den ganzen Tag vor Hitze geflimmert und kein einziger Lufthauch hatte sie durchzogen. Jetzt kühlte es langsam wieder ab. Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu.

In einem der unzähligen Zimmer, des riesigen Haupthauses der Familie Soma, saß ein junger, sehr zierlicher Mann auf dem breiten Sims des weitgeöffneten Fensters. Seine dunklen, ausdruckslosen Augen schauten gelangweilt dem Farbspektakel der untergehenden Sonne zu. Sein Name war Akito.

Akito hatte sein Kinn in die Hände gestützt und seufzte hin und wieder leise. Auch der prächtigste Sonnenuntergang konnte ihn nicht von seiner Langeweile erlösen. Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und begann ungeduldig in seinen ausschweifenden Räumlichkeiten auf und ab zu gehen. Unruhig glitten seine Augen durch das Zimmer. Streiften hohe Schränke und kleine Kommoden, zwar in einfachem Stil gehalten, doch das auf Hochglanz polierte dunkle und edel wirkende Holz ließ auf den Wohlstand des Besitzers schließen. Kleine delikate Porzellanfigürchen waren von fachkundigen Händen sorgsam in kleinen Gruppen verteilt worden. Dem Wissenden erzählten sie ein Märchen, auf dem die alte Tradition der Somas beruhte. Ja, ihr ganzes Leben war nach diesem Märchen ausgerichtet. Sie hatten es vollkommen verinnerlicht und waren selbst ein Teil des Mythos geworden. Doch sie hatten einen hohen Preis dafür zu zahlen, ein Preis, dessen Last sie fast erdrückte und sie mehr in Hass denn in Liebe zusammenhielt. Akito schmerzte allein der Anblick dieser unbeweglichen Figuren. Schon oft hatte er sie einfach wegschmeißen wollen, doch nie hatte er den Mut finden können.

Was würde passieren, wenn er die Ketten zerbrach, welche ihn und seine Familie vereinte? Wenn er das Netz zerriss, in dem sie alle eingewickelt und miteinander verschnürt waren? Zeit seines Lebens war dieses Band das Einzige gewesen, was er gehabt hatte. Er besaß es; diese Familie war sein Eigentum, sein Besitz. Er war ihr Herrscher und war für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich.

Achtlos huschte sein Blick über die bedeutungsvollen Figuren, kleine grazil gestaltete und fein bemalte Tiere. Immer wieder blieb er an der großen Uhr haften. Die Zeit wollte heute einfach nicht vergehen. Es gab nichts, was diese allumfassende Langeweile vertreiben konnte, die ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue erfasste und ihn lähmte. Er fühlte wie er immer träger und immer stumpfer wurde. Er konnte sich zu nichts aufraffen und wenn er stundenlang, so wie heute, am Fenster saß, konnte er sich noch nicht mal dazu durchringen genauer die Umgebung zu beobachten. Stundenlang starrte er auf den selben Punkt ohne etwas zu sehen. Von den Leute, die an ihm vorbeigingen, nahm er nicht viel mehr als dunkle, vorbeiziehende Schemen war. Auch sein Kopf war in solchen Momenten völlig leer. Er dachte an absolut gar nichts. Einzelne Gedanken schwebten vor seinem inneren Auge, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie festzuhalten und sie bewusst zu denken.

Vielleicht würde Hari heute etwas früher kommen und etwas Schwung in seinen gewohnten Tagesablauf bringen. Hari war der Familienarzt und sein persönlicher Leibarzt, da er körperlich geschwächt war und daher schon eine leichte Erkältung gefährlich sein konnte. Deshalb wurde er regelmäßig untersucht und Hari kam täglich vorbei, um nach ihm zu schauen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Hari die Pünktlichkeit in Person war und auf keinen Fall früher kommen würde, war es genau das, was er sich zur Zeit wünschte. Doch Hari würde weder früher kommen als verabredet, noch später.

Wieso sollte er auch? Er, Akito, hatte ihm schließlich nichts als Schmerzen bereitet. Es kam niemand früher, wenn er in seinen Besuchen nur die Erfüllung von Pflichten sah.

Hari... In Gedanken nannte er ihn immer noch so. Dabei war es doch schon längst vorbei zwischen ihnen. Ihr kleines Techtelmechtel lag in der Vergangenheit. Akito hatte schließlich eigenhändig dafür gesorgt, dass Hatori ihn für immer verabscheuen würde, indem er sein Auge verletzte und ihn zwang seiner Geliebten das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Wieso also versetzte ihm der Gedanke an Früher immer noch einen Stich ins Herz? Wieso freute er sich jeden Tag erneut darauf, dass Hatori zu ihm kam?

Hasse ihn!! Das befahl ihm sein Kopf, aber dennoch – er konnte ihn einfach nicht hassen. Oh ja, er hatte ihn gehasst! Damals, als er ihm beinahe das Augenlicht genommen hatte, in dem Moment hatte er gehasst wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hatte sich zutiefst verletzt und gedemütigt gefühlt. Hatori hatte einem stinknormalen Weibsbild den Vorrang gegeben. Er hatte ihn einfach sitzen gelassen und wollte diese Kana heiraten. An ihn hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Er war sich wie ein Ding vorgekommen, dass man nach Lust und Laune benutzte und danach wieder in eine Ecke zurückstellen konnte. Er hätte Kana am liebsten umgebracht und Hatori gleich dazu!

Doch... Mit der Zeit wurde das Gefühl des Hasses und der Drang nach Vergeltung weniger stark und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Zurück blieben nur die Enttäuschung, weil Hatori ihn betrogen hatte, und die Traurigkeit, dass er ihn verlassen hatte.

Nun war er wieder allein. Er hatte schon wieder alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Wie immer. Er fühlte sich so einsam wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und auch, dass diese vermaledeite Kana, die ihm seinen Hatori weggenommen hatte, jetzt weg war und einen Anderen geheiratet hatte änderte nichts daran.

Akito schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und riss sich aus seinen unangenehmen Erinnerungen. Nein, an so etwas wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Er ging zu dem Schrank, der einen gut sortierten Bestand an exklusiven alkoholischen Getränken enthielt. Ohne lange zu überlegen entnahm er ihm eine Flasche Hochprozentigen und schenkte sich ein Gläschen ein.

Tja, es war schon praktisch das Oberhaupt einer wohlhabenden Familie zu sein. Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich allen möglichen Luxus leisten. Und alle gehorchten und katzbuckelten vor ihm. Sie versuchten ihn in allen Beziehungen zufrieden zu stellen aus Angst vor seiner launischen Natur und der sicher folgenden Strafe.

Er war Gott in seiner eigenen Welt und konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Akito ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und nippte ab und zu an seinem Getränk. Er ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen, aber achtete genau darauf, dass er nicht wieder in diese depressive Richtung zurückfiel. Yuki... Ja, genau Yuki war gut! Wenn er nur an ihn dachte, spürte er schon dieses vertraute Ziehen in der Lendengegend. Yuki hatte wirklich alles getan, was er von ihm verlangt hatte.

_Er erinnerte sich, wie demütig Yuki vor ihm gekniet hatte, das hübsche Gesichtchen leicht gerötet, die Augen dunkel, von Tränen verschleiert und von Panik erfüllt, am ganzen Körper zitternd._

_Deutlich konnte er sich an das triumphierende Gefühl erinnern, als er, die Hand in Yukis Haaren, ihn gezwungen hatte sein bestes Stück in den Mund zu nehmen. Er hatte ihm befohlen es ihm mal so richtig zu besorgen._

Akitos Hand fand schnell den Weg unter seinen Kimono und schob ihn auseinander. Wie immer hatte er nichts weiter darunter an. Er umschloss sein Glied während er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Erste Lusttropfen bildeten sich schon auf der Spitze. Er war immer wieder selbst erstaunt, wie geil ihn dieser kleine Dummkopf werden ließ.

_Damals hatte sich Yukis warmer, feuchter Mund um ihn geschlossen. Er hatte sich nur mühsam beherrschen können, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Doch er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten könne ein paar mal in diese süße, kleine Höhle zu stoßen. Dabei ratschten Yukis Zähne immer wieder an seinem Schaft entlang, was ihm kalte und heiße Schauer den Rücken hatte hinunterlaufen lassen._

Akito zitterte vor Erregung. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Seine Hände umschlossen sein steifes Glied fester. Er drückte sich in die Kissen zurück und versuchte angestrengt die Bilder von Yuki möglichst real vor seinen Augen erscheinen zu lassen.

_Als Yuki dann zögernd begonnen hatte leicht zu saugen, hatte er sich wie im Paradies gefühlt. Und er hatte sich gefragt: woher konnte Yuki das?_ _Dieser unschuldige, unberührte Junge war perfekt! Er besaß anschmiegsame, weiche Lippen,_ _die ihn sanft und dennoch fest umschlossen und eine unglaublich bewegliche Zunge, die geschmeidig sein Prunkstück umspielte. Mal stupste sie frech gegen ihn, kitzelte ihn spielerisch an der empfindlichen Spitze und dann wieder leckte sie über seine ganze Länge. Seine Zähne, die ihn hin und wieder leicht kniffen und zwickten hatten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben._

Akito ließ sich von seiner Lust gefangen nehmen, die ihn blind und taub werden ließ für alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ein lautes Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund. Sein Körper spannte sich an und bäumte sich auf; mit einem kurzen Aufschrei kam er in seiner eigenen Hand. Am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ er sich erschöpft zurück sinken.

„Ähem!" Ein kurzes, höfliches Räuspern, das aus Richtung Tür kam, ließ Akito erschrocken auffahren. Dabei fiel sein Kimono von selbst wieder in die Richtige Position zurück und verdeckte seine Blöße. Scheiße, da war jemand! Wer hatte es gewagt einfach ungebeten in seine Privatgemächer einzudringen.

„Ha- Hatori, ich äh-- …" Oh nein, nur nicht das. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand in diesem jämmerlich schwachen Zustand sah. Und schon gar nicht Hatori! Er wusste, ihm würde er nichts vormachen können. Sein Atem ging keuchend und sein Gesicht war bestimmt weit von seiner üblichen blassen Farbe entfernt. Und erst diese schmutzige Angelegenheit auf dem Sofa und seinem Kimono. Nein, es war unübersehbar, was hier stattgefunden hatte.

„Geh!", stieß er in eiskaltem Ton hervor. Nur jemand, der ihn genau kannte, hätte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme feststellen können. Hatori drehte sich um und verließ schweigend das Zimmer. Akito ließ sich schwer auf das Sofa niederfallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sein Atem ging immer noch stoßweise und wie immer danach hatte ihn seine Kraft verlassen. Er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage sich selbst und die Wohnung sofort zu säubern. Er würde immer zu schwach für alles sein. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es immer sein. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer Luft zu holen. Na super, jetzt noch ein Anfall und er war erledigt. Von draußen näherten sich Schritte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber ein Schwindelanfall hinderte ihn daran. Er schloss gequält die Augen. Waren das für heute nicht genug Blamagen gewesen?

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, kniete Hatori vor ihm.

„Was- ?!" Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein warmer, feuchter Lappen begann sanft seine klebrigen Finger zu säubern.

„Hatori, lass das!", kam es abwehrend von Akito. Dieser stoppte seine Tätigkeit und sah ihn kurz prüfend an. Dann wendete er sich wortlos dem verdreckten Sofa zu. Akito lehnte sich ausgelaugt zurück und genoss die aufgekommene Stille. Im Moment war ihm wirklich alles egal; sogar dass Hatori ihn erwischt hatte. Seinetwegen konnte der Arzt auch das gesamte Haus auf Hochglanz bringen, wenn es ihm Spaß machte. Hauptsache er fasste ihn nicht an. Nach einer Weile wunderte er sich jedoch über die Stille. Selbst das monotone Scheuern des Lappens, das ihn beinahe hätte einschlafen lassen, hatte aufgehört. Plötzlich fühlte er, dass Hände seinen Kimono öffneten und ihn von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ.

„Hatori, was hast du vor?", fragte Akito mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nichts unanständiges mit dir vor", sagte die dunkle Stimme des Arztes mit einem kleinen Lachen in ihr. Träge öffnete Akito seine Augen, welche er die ganze Zeit über geschlossen gehalten hatte.

„Das sieht aber ganz anders aus." Akito spürte, dass ihm eine Hitzewelle ins Gesicht schoss. Argh, jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. Aber wieso zum Kuckuck musste Hatori auch nackt sein!? Jetzt beugte Hatori sich über ihn und hob ihn hoch. Instinktiv schlang Akito seine Arme um dessen Hals.

„Was hast du vor Hatori?", fragte noch einmal.

„Baden", war die Antwort.

„Hä?", gab Akito, nicht sehr intelligent, von sich. Da waren sie auch schon im Badezimmer angekommen. Die Luft, die ihnen entgegenschlug, war warm und mit angenehmen Duftölen angereichert. Der Geruch von Schaumbad stieg ihm in die Nase. Hatori hielt ihn noch immer in den Armen, als er in die Wanne stieg und sich in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten ließ.


End file.
